I Got You
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Max one-shot


Name: Rose Tyler

Age: 16

Looks: Long blond hair; green eyes; tanned skin; small body; perfectly petite shape; not toned/athletic, but does have a reasonable fitness

Personality: kind; caring; open; laid-back; sweet; obvious; cute

Life so far: She lives with family in Las Vegas; gets on very well with her parents - particularly her mum because they're very alike! She has a younger brother and sister, Kate (10 years old) and Ryan (13 years old). She's got lots of friends, but she's not exactly "popular". She's well known for being the most cheerful in her group of friends.

[Story start *Rose's p.o.v.*]

_Dear diary,_

_I'm 16 today! I can't believe it - I mean it was only yesterday I was in the 7th grade and now look at me - I've certainly gotten taller! Anyway, I'm gonna have a huge bash for my sweet 16th birthday and I've invited EVERYONE in my year. Ok, I'm not your preppy slut who thinks she's the be all and end all, it's just that my parents thought it would be a nice thing for me to have for my birthday as long as there was no alcohol and there were adults there to supervise. To be quite honest, I don't think you need alcohol to have a good time at a party. I have lots of friends and I do good in school, so I have a good time anyway...And another thing is that I'm not even legal yet. SO scratch that. I guess I can quite happily say I'm your average teen with a good life so far...Well maybe for me it's not quite perfect. There's a guy. Yes, because as every girl knows at this grand age most problems they find tend to be boy related. Actually, it's not a problem as such. It's just that I don't the guy even knows I exist - actually tell a lie, we have spoken to each other a couple of times. But only if we were working together or saying hi... _

_IT'S NOT FAIR! I mean he is so cute, friendly, sweet and his smile - each I see it I melt. Ok, I know I sound lovesick - but I can't help the way I feel! I just really like this guy, but I suppose it doesn't really count because he's only just come back from his last beyblading tournament. Yeah, you guessed it. He's beyblader - and not just any one - he's a member of the Bladebreakers. The best team in the world. So he's never really around at school. Even though I know his mom - Mrs Tate. _

_There's another clue for you - he's beyblader, he's a member and his mother is Mrs Tate. Still haven't got it? It's Max Tate. I sent him an invite- don't even know why I did - I don't think he'll even make it! But then, you've gotta try right? You never know! Sometimes things don't turn out how they're supposed to._

_I'd better go. Mum's cooked one of her lush breakfasts. And I ain't gonna miss that. Fingers crossed!_

_Rose._

I finished with what I wrote in my diary and felt a bit more relaxed. Whenever I feel stressed or just getting stuff off my chest, I always either talk to my mum or write in my diary. Because I know that bottling things up isn't healthy - so I avoid as much as I can to keep my feelings all to myself - despite the fact that I really hate feeling like I may be burdening someone with my silly little woes of a typical 16 year old. I guess I don't have to tell my friends. But often they manage to drag it out of me. They already know I fancy Max, yet they are so sweet about it.

Well maybe not Violet, my friend with black hair, pale skin and purple eyes. She's not your cold, rude type - but she's not really the romantic type. But she's supportive in her own way and I really appreciate it; she often just gives me advice on what to look for in terms of body language, tone of voice and meanings behind words - because hell, I like guys but sometimes they are so frustrating when they talk. So you often don't know what the hell they're trying to say. But Violet is an expert with that kinda thing, so we always look together at how other people speak and do stuff so we know what we're looking for. I'll tell you about the gang now actually.

Jasmine gives me advice on how to flirt seeing as she's the loudmouth of the group, the one with brown hair, tanned skin and green eyes. She's an absolute babe. Whenever someone picks on us or tries to be nasty, she just tells straight out to back off and she supports all our friends and me no matter what. But with that, she can be brutally honest - so let's just say she's blunt. She's so popular with the guys though - she's the queen of the gorgeous smile, the sexy smirk, the fluttery eyes and the coy face while playing with her hair - so we always practice together.

Belle is the fashionista who tells everyone in our group what looks good on us: she has red hair, fair skin and golden eyes. She wants to be a fashion designer and we're forever creating new designs, then she makes them sometimes! So if I ever have crisis or total epic fail on what to wear, I always rush to Belle for her advice on what to wear. She always makes simple or weird designs look fabulous just by putting the right stuff together. She'll be helping me pick what to wear for my birthday bash - in fact she'll be helping all of our gang choose what to wear as well as choosing for her. We're gonna get together today as it's a Saturday to sort it all out. It's gonna be a hit!

And last but certainly not least, Megan is our brains of the group, with her lovely green hair, fair skin and baby blue eyes. She always gets the best grades and the rest of us? We're forever copying our homework off her - I know! We need to get out the habit, but Megan being the sweetheart that she is just puts up with it and she has so much patience with us. So we never take her for granted. Particularly as one her best qualities is that she listens to everyone's problems and knows how to make you feel better. She wants to study psychology and aromatherapy when we get past the 12th grade, which suits her perfectly as she was one of the first to hear about my crush on Max. She helped me out loads on how to deal with it and how to keep myself healthy. So we're probably closest out of the group.

Now I walked down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of cooked sausages. Hmmm, my favourite - particularly with mustard on top. My mum looked up at me and she smiled, the corners of her mouth stretching wide. I absolutely love my mum.

"Here's the birthday girl! Happy birthday honey, you're finally 16!" My mum said in a sing song voice and she pulled me into a big hug. I grinned. As I pulled away, my dad had made his way downstairs. He beamed at me and opened his arms to me, I ran into them and he held in a big bear hug, spinning me round the room till I giggled.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! Look at my little girl all grown up." My dad put me down and smiled at me proudly. I blushed.

"Not so little anymore now, eh?" My mum chuckled as she sat us all down for breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!" Two loud voices came bursting from upstairs and all the way down to the table where I was knocked off my seat - literally. They were laughing and so was I as we all rolled about in a collapsed heap on the floor. Kate and Ryan were such sweethearts sometimes. My mum and dad were shaking their heads sighing, but in complete amusement as their eldest daughter had been tackled to the floor within seconds.

"Thanks you two - I feel loved." I was wiping tears of laughter from my eyes as I hugged my little brother and sister. They got up and grinned.

"How you feeling birthday girl? Excited?" My brother's eyes were sparkling mischievously. I rolled my eyes and got up to ruffle his hair.

"Boy am I! I'm gonna be having a day with my friends sorting out what I'm gonna wear and then I'll have a fabulous birthday bash - can you believe it?" I said excitedly, my parents looked at each other and grinned.

"Well young lady, as it's your birthday, here's a little something from us." My mum passed over to me a parcel wrapped in beautiful aqua wrapping paper tied with a silver bow and a card attached. I went for the card first and opened it, eager to read what they had put:

_To our special girl,_

_Happy sweet 16th birthday! We hope that you will come away this birthday with wonderful memories to keep. We also want to let you know how proud we are of you for doing so well with your grades and for doing so well with your life. Keep your chin up sweetheart and follow your dreams, we will always be there to support you._

_Our love to you always,_

_Mum and Dad x_

I felt my heart swell with pride. My mum and dad had always supported me in whatever I did as long as I could achieve the dream and it wasn't for a bad purpose. I felt really proud of myself and now I felt that from now I wanted to always make sure that I always tried my best for them and I would make them proud. I turned to my present and opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the paper.

"Hurry up! I wanna see!" Kate was bouncing up and down in excitement, trying to grab my present. My mum patted her hand to grab her attention.

Leave her alone sweetheart, if she wants to take her time, we've got all the time in the world today. After all it is her birthday!" I smiled at my mum appreciatively, she knew me so well. I carried on opening it and I opened the box. Inside was a necklace I had been wanting for ages. I gasped. I couldn't believe it. It was a sapphire shaped into a heart with silver encased around it to make it look like roots or something like that holding it in place, the chain was silver. I trembled with anticipation as I put it on; it reached down and sat lovingly on my neck. My eyes welled up with tears.

"Thank you so much...I love it...it's so beautiful!" I said breathlessly to my parents who were beaming with delight at my response. My mum came over and hugged me; I almost started crying with happiness.

* * *

I was now been shopping with my best girls at the nearby shopping mall. I passed people I knew who said happy birthday to me and handed me little tokens, like the local baker just down the road who knows my parents. He gave a big happy birthday and called me his little 'senorita' as he comes from Spain and gave me a free cake of my choice with happy birthday written on the top in icing. Also a few people coming to my party said happy birthday and told me how they couldn't wait. I was glowing with excitement. Everyone who had been invited was going to love it! Just as me and my friends were turning into a shop, I heard a voice.

"Hey Rose!" The voice was indeed very familiar. I turned round to see who it was. Before my blinking eyes was Max Tate, he'd come back.

"Hi Max, you're - you're back, um, how are you?" I almost stuttered. He gave me a cute smile; I almost melted on the spot. God, he's just so sweet.

"Well first things first, happy birthday! I got your invite to your party, so I wanted to come round personally and say yeah, of course I would like to come! And could I also bring my team with me?" Max said kindly, I beamed at how friendly and nice he was. I mean to come and tell me personally. I really love this guy. I looked behind him to see the Bladebreakers waiting. I was stunned: all of them wanted to come?

"Thanks! Yeah sure, if they want to! I invited lots of people anyway, so an extra won't matter." I did my best cute smile and he chuckled.

"Well I'll see you later then, I can't wait - sounds it's gonna be good!" Max grinned at me and turned to go back to his team - and then stopped. He turned and gave me a wink, "By the way, nice dress." He added before leaving. I was speechless. I'm in love - it's a double yes with knobs on.

* * *

"Aw Rose, you look gorgeous!" My friends were admiring my dress in the background of my long mirror under the bright lights of my room. It was gorgeous blue halter neck that matched my beautiful sapphire necklace and my shoes were a pair matching blue kitten heels with a cluster of gems on the toes. I had managed to get my hair to sit in waves and I wore blue eye shadow with clear gloss. I was all set to go. So were my lovely girls: they always looked lovely, but tonight - they screamed fabulous!

Violet was in a strapless dress coloured to match her name; black tights; black boots with no heels and a long black bead necklace. She straightened her hair to smooth out her natural waves (she must be bloody nuts though because she's looks gorgeous with them even so!) and she wore dark eye make-up with clear gloss.

Jasmine was in a one shoulder dress that was scarlet; red stilettos (how on earth she manages to dance in those I don't know!) and a necklace with a red heart on a gold chain. She put a tiara on top of her ultra-curly hair and wore red lipstick while putting on subtle eye make-up to make her eyes stand out.

Belle (being the ultimate fashionista!) wore a green dress with thin straps; black leggings; green flats and a special silver charm bracelet that her parents bought her. She tied her hair up in funky bunchies with a head band that had a green flower on it and green eye make-up with cherry lip-gloss.

And Megan bless her, after me and the others convinced her, she took her glasses off and let her lovely hair down. She looked stunning in her silver sparkle top with no sleeves and a wide, open neckline; a black skirt, silver heels and silver dangle earrings with stars on them. She left her hair naturally straight and wore no make up to show off her radiant skin and beautiful eyes on their own.

"Ready to go girls?" I turned round, smiling. The girls nodded ecstatically. We were ready to hit he dance floor.

* * *

Wow. My parents are…AWESOME! I'm so serious: they got the whole thing worked out perfectly - a DJ; a disco ball; lights; food; drink - the whole lot! And not to mention how to enter in style! My parents booked a limousine for me and my girls - then when I entered my birthday bash, EVERYONE was there shouting happy birthday and there was a huge banner with pictures of me and the girls with the letters: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!'

It was my night to remember. And it didn't stop there. Max actually made it - I'm so serious - HE MADE IT! I saw him in a green shirt and black trousers when he came. I had to physically stop myself drooling - he looked so gorgeous - then he spotted me and gave me a very bright smile. His teammates walked and all of them looked really cool - even Kenny looked ok without his glasses and was wearing a more casual outfit. I think a couple my girls have taken a liking to few of them.

Megan was the most interesting because she actually asked Kenny to dance with her - and they did! It was so funny because she was the first one to ask and all the other boys looked gobsmacked - me and the others had to stifle our giggles. I guessed that Kenny wasn't usually the one to be asked for a dance. Then I heard them chatting later about nuclear physics. Typical brainy love.

And there was Kai and Violet certainly kicking it off nicely. I couldn't believe it! She made comment that made him smirk and he suddenly then asked what her favourite band was! He went off to get her a drink and I looked at her: she was blushing like crazy. I winked at her and mouthed 'You go girl'. She just smirked back.

Then I got a very nice birthday present: Max asked me to dance with him! Duh! Of course I would and did say yes! I mean who wouldn't refuse the guy of their dreams? Not me and I'm not about to start either! He took somewhere no one really seemed to look at our way for a peaceful dance. He wrapped his arms around me waist and I wrapped mine round his neck. Everyone got ready to start a slow dance to 'I Got You' by McFly – my favourite song.

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

Max held me gently as we moved and didn't let go once.

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

We couldn't avoid each other's gazes and we ending just staring at each other quietly, smiling.

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

His eyes were like his mum's, Judy. A deep ocean blue that had me hooked and breathless each time they locked with mine. I was so close to him that I could see the deep blue of his eyes very clearly and the cute freckles on his nose. Heck, was I really that into him? Well I must have been seeing as I felt most of the blood flowing round my body travel up to my face, establishing how much I wanted him. But then he looked quite nervous at the moment too.

_Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you_

"Hey Rose…I have something to tell you…Can we go outside a minute?" He asked quietly, reaching out to hold my hand. I blushed even more, but nodded. I couldn't say anything. I held his hand: it felt very warm and soft. I felt good, even though my heart was hammering away in my chest at about 1000 beats per minute to the power of 10. We got outside without being noticed. It was dark and there were fairy lights around the quiet gardens we had entered. There was a full moon among many bright stars that shone like diamonds against black velvet. Max turned to face me, his whole figure catching the moonlight that made him glow. He had a small on his face. He was still holding my hand.

"Rose…remember the day I left? We spoke briefly, you wished me good luck and I said I had something to tell…but then I never managed it?" Max uttered quietly, everything in this atmosphere was serene. I nodded.

"Well, ever since I think was probably the biggest mistake I made in my life; leaving you behind wondering what I was going to say because I was coward enough not to." I looked at him. How could he say he was a coward? He was one of the bravest guys I had ever met in my life. He faced Boris twice, he left his teammates to go up against them and most of all, he has had to face against his mother's own team – as opponents. I couldn't imagine how hard it must've been. I stepped towards him and placed my hand on his cheek, making him look directly into my eyes.

"Max…I think you're anything but a coward. In fact, I would say I was a coward there was also something I didn't tell you before you left…" I murmured, feeling my stomach twist in knots as he kept staring into my eyes again. Gosh his eyes…

_Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there_

"The truth that I didn't tell you was…that I have loved and still do love you. I looked at you when you came to school, with all your fan girls and I thought there was never a chance. Even though we spoke a couple of times and when we did, it was great because we had things in common and we got on. But apart from that, I felt invisible to everything you were and still are," I stopped suddenly to take a deep breath before continuing, "But that hasn't stopped me liking you or trying. So that's what I had to tell you."

After I finished I saw Max's face: it was smiling before put his hands both sides of my face and pulled me to his lips, which united with mine. My first kiss with the guy I loved. It felt wonderful. His lips were like velvet and they moved gently on my lips, my reciprocating the movements. We eventually broke for air. Max was still smiling at me, before pulling me into a warm embrace. I melted into his arms.

_Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

"It's funny: you just spoke my mind. I thought I didn't stand a chance against all the other guys who had their eyes on you, but like you, I didn't give up trying. When I left, I longed to hear your voice again. I loved it when you spoke to me, and watching you make your way into class at school. All the things you were and still are, I missed." Max confessed softly in my ear. I smiled and looked up at him again.

"What are we going to say when we see everyone? I'm sure your fan girls won't be too happy I've become your girlfriend." Max grinned at me and took my hand again, leading us back to my party.

"Well whatever happens, I got you." Max replied, squeezing my hand gently. I remained calm on the outside, but inside I was jumping about and doing all sorts of crazy things. I finally had Max by my side and nothing else mattered. Because like he said – I got you.

_Yeah when I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09**_: _Hope you all enjoyed that! Been a while since I've done a one-shot and it feels quite refreshing to get it up now - but unfortunately my efficiency is still little led to be desired as I enter Year 11 and that means lots of school work! Please bear with me and my updating - thanks :)_


End file.
